The Apocalypse 4: Final Wars
by Pinkamena666
Summary: A new enemy emerges and wreaks havoc throughout the city. After careful investigation by the Freedom Fighters, they discover that this new enemy has the ability to control lightning; Jason's weakness.
1. Chapter 1

"Do we know what it is, yet?" a soldier asked.  
>A group of military scientists and soldiers were gathered around a metallic test tube.<br>"No, not yet." a scientist answered. "We've..."  
>Just then they heard a hissing sound and the top half of the tube started to raise, steam pouring out of the opening.<br>"What's happening?" another soldier yelled.  
>The tube opened all the way and the soldiers and scientists waited for the steam to clear. Too late. Lightning bolts shot out from within the tube in every direction. Some of the bolts striking the military personnel. Then the tube exploded, setting off an alarm. The doors to the lab opened and armed soldiers poured in. A yellow hedgehog stepped out from the smoke and raised its hand. The soldiers raised their weapons. The yellow hedgehog fired lightning bolts at the crowd of soldiers, frying them.<br>"Too, easy." the hedgehog said to himself. "Now to find Jason."

The phone rang and Jason picked up.  
>"Yeah?" he said.<br>"Jason! It's Private Stewart." He sounded panicked. "From Military Base #6. There's been a... there's been an..."  
>"Pull yourself together, Private, and tell me what happened."<br>"There's been an accident. We need your help."  
>"We're on our way." He hung up.<br>"What is it?" Blaze asked, approaching him.  
>They were standing by the phone in the kitchen.<br>"There's some trouble at Military Base #6. Time to go to work."  
>"Where's Wave?" Blaze asked. "I can't find her anywhere."<br>"She said she was going for a walk." Jason answered.

General Hanson, or Michael Hanson when he's not in uniform, closed the door behind him and turned to go to his car. He stopped when he saw Wave standing by the picket fence on the sidewalk. He cautiously approached her.  
>"Wave." he said. "You look different. What are you doing here?"<br>"I came to apologize." she said. "For everything I did. I was in some serious trouble with a dangerous enemy. Unfortunately that enemy is still out there somewhere and I just wanted you to know that if he does return, I'll be there to help stop him."  
>"So, you've returned to normal, have you?"<br>"Yes, sir. I'm not who I was a couple days ago. I'm... good."  
>"Well, it's nice to have you back."<br>Then a van pulled up behind Wave and the driver's side window rolled down.  
>"Thought I'd find you here." Jason said. Wave turned around. "Come on. We've gotta go."<br>"What's the problem?" she asked.  
>"There's been an accident at Military Base #6. They're asking for our help."<br>"They're asking for our help because of an accident?" Wave asked.  
>"It may not be an accident, Wave."<br>"Oh. Right." She turned back to the general. "Gotta go." she said, and headed toward the van.  
>"Good-bye." said Hanson. "And, Jason..."<br>"Yeah?" Jason said.  
>"Keep protecting the world, would ya? Makes our job a whole lot easier."<br>Jason smiled. "You got it, sir."  
>As soon as Wave was in the van, he put it in drive and headed back to Freedom Fighters HQ.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived back at headquarters just to leave to Military Base #6. They decided to take their E-Gears this time instead of the Sky Shadow.  
>"So, Military Base #6?" Wave asked as they were airborne. "How many military bases are there, exactly?"<br>"Who knows?" Jason answered.

They were greeted by a soldier when they arrived.  
>"Jason." the soldier said. "Glad you could make it."<br>"You sound familiar." Jason said, shaking the soldier's hand. "Stewart?"  
>"That's me." he said, "You need to come with me. Now."<br>"Uh, alright." Jason said.  
>Stewart led them all to the laboratory section of the military base. Jason knelt down in the doorway and felt the floor.<br>"What is it?" Wave asked, kneeling beside him.  
>"Ashes." Jason answered. "Human ashes."<br>"Human ashes?" Wave asked. "What could've done this?"  
>"I haven't the faintest idea."<br>"This is where the experiment was when it broke out." Stewart said, standing next to a metal disc on the floor. There were pieces of metal scattered around it.  
>Jason and Wave walked over to it.<br>"There's burn marks on the metal, too." Jason said.  
>"Not just there." Wave said, looking around the room. "Look."<br>"Jason looked around the room and saw burn marks all over the walls, ceiling, and floor.  
>"What were you people working on in here?" Jason asked Stewart.<br>"I know nothing about this." Stewart said. "They never told me. They only said that they found it some abandoned building."  
>"Are there any survivors that we could talk to?" Jason asked. "Maybe someone saw it and could tell us."<br>"No. No one."  
>"Why?" asked Jason.<br>"Because everyone who came into contact with it was killed."  
>Jason and Wave looked at each other.<br>"We have to get back to headquarters and figure out our next move." Jason said.  
>"My thoughts exactly." Wave said, and they headed out of the room.<br>"Find out what did this, Jason." Stewart said loud enough for Jason and Wave to hear. "Find it and stop it!"  
>Jason turned around and just gave him a thumbs up.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Jason and Wave arrived back at headquarters to find everyone waiting.  
>"So, what's the problem?" Blaze asked.<br>"An escaped experiment." Jason answered. "Very dangerous."  
>"How dangerous?" Sonic asked.<br>"Everyone who's encountered and seen it has been killed."  
>"We're not even sure what it is, either." said Wave. "It could be anything."<br>"Right." Jason agreed. "So, first things first. We need to find out what it is. Then we can stop it."

A couple was sitting by a fire in the woods, talking to each other.  
>"It's a nice night, isn't it?" the guy asked.<br>"It sure is. I wish every night was like this."  
>Just then they heard a noise in the bushes.<br>"Who's there?" the guy asked. "Show yourself!"  
>No answer. The guy grabbed a stick and got up.<br>"Wait here." he told the girl.  
>He took a few steps away from the campfire and stopped. He couldn't here anything. Just then a huge flash of light sent him flying backwards and into a tree. He fell to the ground, smoking.<br>"Bill?" the girl yelled, running over to him. "Bill?"  
>She heard something and turned around. The last thing she saw was a flash of yellow light.<p>

Blaze sat down on the couch in the living room next to the kitchen. As she did she felt a pain in her stomach. She let out a groan.  
>"You alright?" Wave asked, sitting down next to her.<br>"Yeah." Blaze said. "It still hurts a bit from when..." she stopped.  
>"Yeah." Wave said, understanding what she was going to say. "Sorry 'bout that."<br>"Don't worry about it. It's getting better. In fact, I think it's almost healed."  
>"Good." Wave said. "You'd know I'd never do anything like that if I was me, right?"<br>"Of course." Blaze said. "Just make sure you don't do that again."  
>"Oh, I won't." She turned on the T.V. and started watching the news.<br>"Anything that needs our attention?" Blaze asked, looking at the screen.  
>Wave continued watching until she found something.<br>"Jason!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jason parked their van next to the woods. There was a fire truck, police cars, the news, and people who happened to be walking by. They all piled out of the van and was greeted by a cop.  
>"You must be Jason." the cop said. "Heard about you guys on the news. You really saved New York."<br>"Just doing our job." Right now we're investigating another possible threat and we think the forest fire here may be linked."  
>"Really?" the cop asked.<br>"Yeah. So if we could be shown the source of the fire, we'd really appreciate it."  
>"Yeah. Yeah, okay." the cop said, waving for another cop to come over.<br>The two cops led the group to the campsite.  
>"Same set-up." Wave said. "Burn marks and human ashes."<br>"There's something else." the second cop said. "We've heard from a witness that he saw a flash of bright yellow light before the forest caught on fire."  
>"Bright yellow flash?" Jason asked. "Burn marks, human ashes, and a forest fire."<br>"What are you thinking?" Blaze asked.  
>"That sounds a lot like what lightning would do."<br>"Lightning?" asked Blaze.  
>"Impossible." the first cop said. "There wasn't any lightning today."<br>"That's exactly the problem." Jason said. "If lightning caused this but the skies were clear and there wasn't any storms, then that means..."  
>"That this new threat can control lightning?" asked Jet.<br>"It seems that way, doesn't it?" said Jason.  
>"Well, how're you going to beat this one?" Sonic asked.<br>"Sonic," Jason said. "I have absolutely no idea."


	5. Chapter 5

Jason closed his door a little too hard and sat down on his bed and sighed. Then there was a knock on his door.  
>"Yeah?" he asked.<br>"It's Wave."  
>"Come in."<br>Wave opened the door and stepped inside.  
>"Is something bothering you?" she asked, sitting down next to him.<br>"It's just I'm... I'm a little..." Jason sighed. "If I'm right and this escaped experiment has the power to control lightning, how am I supposed to beat him? One hit and it could be all over for me."  
>"Look, I know things aren't looking good but we'll find a way. We always do. And you don't give up that easily, right? Remember when I was with Shadow and even though I did all those bad things you didn't give up? You did everything you could to save me. Now I need you to do the same for them."<br>"You're right." Jason said. "You're absolutely right. We took down Mekkaku, Mephiles, Zephiles, and temporarily Shadow. I'm sure we'll think of something."  
>"There's the Jason I know." Wave said.<br>"Well, I'm getting tired." Jason said. "See you in the morning."  
>"Right." Wave said, getting up. "See ya."<p>

It was night now and about the time the corner deli store closes. The owner left the store and locked the door. He turned and headed down the sidewalk. He was passing an alley when two hands grabbed him and pulled him in. He was slammed against the side of the building. He did manage to get a good look at his attacker. It was a yellow hedgehog and he looked mad.  
>"WHERE'S JASON?" the hedgehog yelled.<br>"J-Jason?" the owner asked, frightened.  
>"WHERE... IS HE?" the hedgehog yelled, lifting the owner off the ground.<br>"I-I don't know who you're talking about."  
>The hedgehog looked down and saw a discarded newspaper up against the side of the building. He dropped the owner, picked up the newspaper, and looked at the front page. It was dated a couple weeks main headline was "Teenage Boy And Group Of Animals Saves New York". He read the article and found Jason's name, describing him as the teenager.<br>"Jason." the hedgehog said. "Got you."  
>The deli owner got up and tried to run away but the hedgehog, without looking, fired a lightning bolt at him. He fell to the ground, smoking and black. Then he turned to ash. The hedgehog went back to reading the paper.<br>So, you've got friends helping you, huh? This should be fun."  
>He threw the newspaper aside and left the alley, leaving the ashes of his latest victim.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning.  
>Jason left his room and made his way to the stairs. He saw Blaze had already woken up and was also heading downstairs. She was moving a little slowly and was using the banister.<br>"Hey." Jason said, catching up to her. "You alright?"  
>"Yeah." she said. "I'm fine. It's just my stomach still hurts a little."<br>"Well, it's getting better, right?"  
>"Yeah. I just wish it was all better."<br>"We all do, Blaze. No one likes seeing you like this. Especially Wave."  
>"I know. She told me."<br>They got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped.  
>"So, what should we do today?" Blaze asked.<br>"Well, I was gonna go for a walk. Wanna come? We have a couple hours before the others wake up."  
>"Why not?"<p>

Jason and Blaze left the mansion and headed into town. They weren't too afraid of causing a panic seeing as how they were now famous. They didn't get any strange looks. Well, at least not a lot. Blaze noticed that Jason hadn't said anything since they left.  
>"Something wrong?" she asked.<br>"I'm just a little scared."  
>"You? Scared?"<br>Jason smiled. "Not for me. For you guys. You guys are, believe it or not, the only friends I've ever had. And I couldn't stand it if anything happened to any of you. That's why I may seem a little protective at times. And why I did everything I could to save Wave."  
>"Wow. I had no idea how much we meant to you."<br>"You guys mean everything to me. I just-"  
>He stopped speaking when an ambulance drove by with its sirens on.<br>"Think it could be linked with the other incidents?" Blaze asked.  
>"Could be." Jason said. "Let's go check it out."<br>They took off in the direction of the ambulance. They rounded a corner and lost sight of it. They found a random citizen and asked her.  
>"Did you see where the ambulance went?" Jason asked.<br>"Yeah, it... Hey! You're the ones from the news, right? The ones that saved New York."  
>"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's us." Jason said. "Now, the ambulance?"<br>"It took a right at the next intersection."  
>"Thanks." Jason said, and they were off again.<br>They turned right at the intersection and found the ambulance parked next to an alley. There was also a police car, lights flashing. Jason and Blaze approached the alley. The cop was standing over a pile of ashes, trying to figure out where it came from.  
>"Yep." Jason said. "Same scenario. A pile of human ashes and a missing person."<br>The cop looked up. "Well, well, well. Look who it is. The boy who saved New York. What do you about this and what do you mean by missing person?"  
>"Ask around." Jason said. "I'll bet you a million dollars that someone's missing and this is a murder case."<br>"We did get a call from a woman claiming her husband never came home last night. He owns a deli around the corner. You're saying that's him?"  
>"Yeah." Jason said, walking towards the newspaper. "My group and I are currently tracking down an escaped military experiment by request of, well, the military." He read the main headline. "And now it knows who I am."<br>"Why does that matter?" asked Blaze.  
>"Because it was obviously created by Mephiles to try and kill me. Now it knows my name. I have a feeling we'll be seeing it very soon."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The mysterious yellow hedgehog stood on the roof of a building, looking down at the people below, trying to find this Jason kid he keeps thinking about.  
>"Have you found him?"<br>The hedgehog spun around. "Who are you?" he yelled.  
>"My name is Marek. I see you've been having fun."<br>"What do you want?"  
>"It's not what I want. It's what my boss wants."<br>"Your boss?"  
>"Mephiles. Your creator, Mekkaku, was also working for Mephiles. You were created for one purpose. And I think you know what that purpose is."<br>"Find Jason."  
>"Find him... but don't kill him." said Marek. "Mephiles has something special in mind for him."<br>"Fine. So who am I?" the hedgehog asked.  
>"What?" Marek asked.<br>"What's my name?"  
>"We never really came up with one." said Marek. "So I figured we'll just call you Lightning."<br>"Lightning, huh?" Lightning said, holding up his fist, which was instantly covered in sparks. "It fits."  
>"So, back to my original question." Marek said. "Have you found him?"<br>"I saw his picture in the paper. It's only a matter of time."  
>"You do realize that every time you take a life, Jason shows up to investigate it." Marek said.<br>"Then next time... I'll wait for him to show up."


	8. Chapter 8

Jason sat on the couch and turned on the T.V.  
>"Where were you?" Wave asked, sitting down next to him.<br>"Since we were up an hour before the rest of you, Blaze and I went for walk."  
>"A walk?" Wave asked. "How was it?"<br>"It was nice." Jason answered. "Except for the fact that we saw another victim. But now the experiment knows who I am and probably knows the rest of you, too."  
>"Another victim?" Wave asked. "Come on. We're not doing our job of protecting the people if the people keep dying."<br>"Tell me about it." Jason said. "I feel so useless. I wish I could just find the thing and kill it before it hurts anyone else."  
>"You'll get your chance. You always do."<br>"But no one's ever died before." Jason said. "Not likethis."  
>"Maybe not," said Wave. "But I know you won't give up until you stop it."<br>"I don't want to give up but I'm not sure how much of this I can take."  
>"You need to relax, Jason. Loosen up. Have some fun. You're not alone, you know? You have a whole house full of friends who will stick by your side to the death."<br>"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Next victim approaches." Lightning said to himself. He was standing on the roof of a building watching a man on a bicycle riding down the sidewalk. He kept getting closer and closer. "3... 2..."  
>He fired lightning at the bicycle. Metal is a perfect conductor so there was no chance of survival. Lighting poured on the power. The bicycle tipped over on top of a pile of ash.<br>"And now I wait." Lightning said. "Jason... prepare to have the fight of your life."


	9. Chapter 9

"You ready?" Jason asked.  
>"No." Wave said. "Not really."<br>"Good." Jason said, throwing the ball. It went through the hoop and bounced off the floor. "Makes it easier to do that."  
>The ball rolled over to Wave and she picked it up. "What's this game called again?"<br>"Basketball." Jason said. "It's a very popular game amongst teens and adults."  
>"And the aim of the game is to get the ball in the basket?"<br>"That's it." Jason said. "And no physical contact. That counts as a foul and the other team automatically gets the ball."  
>"Right." Wave said. "Now remind me again why we couldn't play at headquarters."<br>The two of them were standing in the middle of a basketball court. The others were sitting on the bleachers.  
>"Because it's a nice sunny day." Jason said. "You were the one who said I should loosen up and have some fun."<br>"I guess." Wave said, eying the hoop at the other end of the court. "Seems easy enough."  
>"You ready now?" Jason asked. "I promise I won't use any superpowers."<br>"Sure." Wave said. "Let's do this."  
>She started dribbling the ball. Jason tried to knock it away from her but she moved the ball to the left and spun around Jason and headed to her hoop. Jason took off after her.<br>"Go, Wave!" Tails shouted.  
>"Pretty good for her first time." Blaze said.<br>"I'll say." said Sonic. "It's like she's done this a hundred times."  
>"She's a natural athlete." Tails said. "It probably just came to her."<br>Wave jumped up and threw the ball. It went through the hoop and bounced off the ground.  
>"Nice." Jason said. "You sure you haven't done this before?"<br>"Yeah." she said. "It's my first time."  
>"Beginner's luck, then."<br>"JASON!"  
>Everyone turned to the gate to see who it was. A boy of about 10 ran onto the court and went right to Jason.<br>"You've got to come, quick." he said.  
>"What's wrong?" Jason asked.<br>"There's been another attack!"  
>"Another one?" Jason said. "You've got to be kidding me!"<br>"I'm not!" the boy said. "Come quick!"  
>"Right." Jason turned to the ones sitting on the bleachers. "Come on, guys. We've got work to do."<p>

The boy led them to the area of attack. There was already cops and paramedics at the scene.  
>"What happened?" Jason asked.<br>"No press." a cop said turning around. "Oh. It's you."  
>"Yeah." Jason said. "What happened? Another attack?"<br>"Yeah. Same as before. Missing person and a pile of ashes. It seems as if he was fried while riding his bicycle, but... what could do that to someone?"  
>"Whatever it is," Jason said. "I'm gonna put a atop to it."<br>"You better." the cop said. "We're all counting on you. We know all about that giant reptile you killed."  
>"I'll do my best to find whatever's doing this." Jason said.<br>Just then a bolt of lightning hit Jason and sent him flying into a lamp post. He fell to the ground, smoking.  
>"You're not so tough." Lightning said, floating down to the ground.<br>Jason looked up. "You... You look like Sonic."  
>"Sonic?" Lightning asked. "If you're talking about that hedgehog I saw in the newspaper, I'm nothing like him."<br>"Obviously." Jason said. "This is gonna be difficult."


	10. Chapter 10

"You know, I wasn't sure how I was going to find you, Jason." Lightning said. "Lucky for me, you're pretty popular around here and all I had to do was look in the newspaper."  
>"So, you're the one responsible for all the recent attacks." Jason said.<br>"Of course." Lightning said. "I just woke up. I need to learn how to use my powers." He raised his right fist. "But I think I'm getting the hang of it."  
>He brought his fist back and was about to launch a lightning bolt when Wave tackled him to the ground. The lightning flew passed Jason and blew a hole in the side of a building. Wave held down Lightning's arms.<br>"Foolish girl." he said. "Don't you know what happens when you get too close to lightning?"  
>He aimed the palms of his hands at Wave and sent out bolts of Lightning flying in every direction, most of which hit Wave.<br>"Wave!" Jason said, getting to his feet.  
>He ran at Wave, dove in the air, and knocked her away from Lightning. She rolled across the pavement, smoking. Lightning shot up and grabbed Jason by the throat.<br>"No matter." he said. "You're the one I want."  
>Blaze ran over to help Wave and Sonic took off towards Lightning, who saw him coming and fired lightning at him. Sonic dodged the attacks but Lightning was faster and as Sonic got close enough, grabbed him by the throat, too.<br>"Get it through your heads." Lightning said, zapping Sonic with lightning, sending him flying into a nearby building. "You can't beat me. I'm more powerful than all of you."  
>Silver levitated a car and threw it at Lightning. Lightning saw the car and launched lightning at it, causing it to explode. It turned into a fireball and hit him and Jason.<br>"Jason?" Silver asked.  
>Jason crawled out from under the car. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Jason yelled.<br>"Good plan!" Silver yelled back.  
>Knuckles and Tails helped Sonic to his feet and Blaze helped Wave and they all headed back to headquarters. Lightning punched the car, sending it flying off of him and into a building. He stood up and looked around. There was a huge crowd that was suddenly starting to disappear fast.<br>"This isn't over, Jason. Not by a long shot."


	11. Chapter 11

"Everyone alright?" Jason asked when everyone was back inside HQ.  
>"I'm fine." Wave said softly.<br>"No, you're not." Blaze said, still holding her. "You got hit with lightning and you can barely walk."  
>"What about you, Sonic?" Jason asked. "How has the lightning affected you?"<br>"I didn't get hit with a lot like Wave so I'm fine."  
>"Great." Jason said. "Well, at least now we know what we're up against."<br>"Yeah." Sonic agreed. "We know that it's going to be close to impossible to beat him."  
>"Oh, come on." Jason said. "Just because he can control lightning?"<br>"How can we face someone like this?" Blaze asked. "He's stronger and faster. There's no way."  
>"There's always a way. We just have to find it."<p>

Lightning jumped down in an alley. It was night and no one was around.  
>"I understand you found Jason?"<br>Lightning turned around. Marek was standing at the other end of the alley.  
>"Yeah, I found him." Lightning said. "He got scared and ran away. You sure he's the one?"<br>"Positive. He defeated Mekka, Zephiles, and Mephiles and his Dark Creatures. He beat Shadow, so yes... he's the one."  
>"So, why'd he run?" Lightning asked.<br>"Because you are his weakness."  
>"What?" Lightning asked. "His weakness is lightning?"<br>"Yes. During Mekka's fight with Jason, he found his weakness."

Jason ran at Mekka and slid under him. Mekka swung but missed. Jason stood up behind him and stabbed him in the back. Jason pulled out the sword and Mekka fell to his knees.  
>"Not bad, Jason."<br>Jason raised his sword, getting ready for the final blow when, out of sheer bad luck, he was struck by a bolt of lightning. Jason fell to the ground. He felt strange. He tried using his psychokinesis but it wouldn't work.  
>"What's happening to me?"<br>Mekka stood up and turned towards Jason. "Well, well, well. Looks like you do have a weakness after all." He pushed some more buttons on his wrist. "It's over for you." he kicked Jason hard. "You should have never betrayed me."  
>"I didn't betray you, Mekka. I betrayed my friends."<br>"Which reminds me; when I'm done with you, they're next."

"You see, Mekka gave you a new ability that night. You were originally just going to be a copy of Super Sonic but after that night, you gained the power of lightning. If you play your cards right, Jason won't be able to touch you."  
>"Nice." said Lightning. "I think I can use this to my advantage."<br>"So, what're you going to do now?" asked Marek.  
>"I'm gonna pay Jason a little visit."<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

"Knock, knock." Jason said.  
>"Come in." said Wave.<br>Jason opened the door and entered Wave's room.  
>"How you feeling?" he asked, pulling up a chair beside her bed and sitting down.<br>"I've been through worse."  
>"Worse?" Jason asked. "You almost got fried by lightning."<br>"I died, remember?"  
>"Well..." Jason said. "You didn't really die."<br>"Almost." Wave said.  
>"And you could've died today."<br>"Guess I've been through a lot, huh?" she asked.  
>"You kiddin'? I'm surprised you're still alive. Remember, Mekka? He almost killed you. I could've killed you. The Leopard Seal almost ate you. You almost died when I killed Mephiles. Shadow almost killed you. And now, with Lightning."<br>"Guess I should play it more safely?" Wave asked.  
>"Safe?" Jason asked. "There's nothing about what we do that's anywhere even close to being safe. No, I don't need you to play it more safely. Just keep doing what you're doing. And, if you should happen to almost die again, don't make me think that you're actually dead, okay?"<br>"Okay." Wave said. "And, again... sorry about trying to kill you before."  
>"Don't worry about it. That's in the past. Just get some sleep. We may have another encounter tomorrow."<br>"Right." Wave said.  
>"Good night." Jason said, standing up.<br>"Good night." Wave said.  
>Jason left the room and closed the door.<br>"How's she doing?" Blaze asked.  
>"She's doing good." Jason said, heading back downstairs. Blaze followed him. "The others are all asleep. Aren't you tired?"<br>"No." Blaze answered.  
>Jason sat down at the kitchen table.<br>"I wonder when we'll see Lightning again." Jason said.  
>"I have a feeling we'll be seeing him very soon." Blaze said.<br>Just then the front doors blew off their hinges.  
>"Sooner than you think, cat." Lightning said.<br>"Oh, no." Jason said. "Not now."  
>"What's the matter, Jason?" Lightning asked. "You going to run away again?"<br>Jason pulled out his sword. "No" he said, running at Lightning.  
>"Doesn't anyone know anything about lightning?" Lightning asked.<br>He threw a lightning bolt at Jason's sword. The bolt traveled through the sword and hit Jason's hand, causing him to let go. Lightning raised his hands and, just as he launched an onslaught of lightning bolts, Jason dove behind the kitchen counter.  
>"I'm going to need a little help, Blaze!" Jason yelled.<br>Blaze launched a couple fireballs at Lightning, causing him to turn his attention to her.  
>"You shouldn't have done that." Lightning said. "Blaze, is it? How appropriate."<br>He launched a multitude of lightning bolts at her. She dove to the right but Lightning was quicker with another attack. A lightning bolt hit Blaze in the chest, sending her flying into the upstairs balcony. A door opened and Tails stepped out.  
>"What's all the noise?" he asked, yawning.<br>He rubbed his eyes and saw Blaze struggling to get up. He looked down in the kitchen and saw Lightning tossing lightning bolts at the kitchen counter, tearing it apart to try to get to Jason.  
>"It's Lightning." Blaze said. "He's found us."<br>"Not good." Tails said, pulling a lever inside of his room next to his door.  
>An alarm sounded which, of course, woke everyone up. Silver, Knuckles, and Jet burst out of their rooms.<br>"What's going on?" Jet asked.  
>"Jet! Knuckles!" Jason yelled from behind the kitchen counter. "Get Wave and Sonic on the Sky Shadow!"<br>"Right!" they said.  
>"What about me?" Silver asked.<br>"Help me."  
>Silver jumped down and threw a chair at Lightning. It did nothing but draw Lightning's attention away from Jason and towards Silver.<br>"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that, hedgehog." Lightning said, raising his fist.  
>He launched a lightning bolt but Silver dodged to the side. The lightning bolt struck the floor. Lightning looked below Silver's feet. He was standing on a carpet that continued on down the hallway. Jet and Knuckles helped Wave and Sonic to the basement. Lightning threw another bolt of lightning at the carpet, setting it on fire. Blaze jumped down and landed between the hallway and the burning end of the carpet.<br>"Come on, Jason!" she yelled. "Get out of there!"  
>"Just go!" Jason yelled back. "I'll catch up!"<br>Lightning held his hands down by his sides, palms aimed upwards. He floated up off the ground, sending lightning bolts flying in every direction. The place was now officially on fire.  
>"You're gonna burn, Jason!" Lightning said.<br>The others had made it down to the basement and onto the Sky Shadow.  
>"Let's go, Tails!" Knuckles said. "We have to go!"<br>"What about Jason?" asked Tails.  
>"He'll be okay." Blaze said. "Tails. We have to go now."<br>Tails hesitated but ended up starting the ship. At the end of the room a hangar door opened. Tails flew the Sky Shadow out of the hangar and up into the sky. Freedom Fighters HQ was burning out of control.  
>Jason quickly got to his feet and launched a couple fireballs at Lightning. He then tried to make his way to the front door but Lightning tackled him to the ground and pinned his arms down.<br>"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.  
>"I was thinking of leaving." Jason said.<br>"Tough luck." Lightning said, sending lightning coursing through Jason's body. Jason screamed in pain. "How do you expect to beat me?" Lightning asked. "I am your weakness."  
>"I'll... find... a way."<br>"Don't count on it."  
>The others were waiting outside in the Sky Shadow.<br>"Something's wrong." Blaze said. "He should've been out by now."  
>"Where... where's Jason?" Wave asked, groggily.<br>"Not sure." Blaze said. "But I'm going to find out."  
>She grabbed an E-Gear from the rack on the wall by the exit and jumped out. She landed and looked around. She spotted their van in the driveway. She looked back up at the Sky Shadow.<br>"KNUCKLES!" she yelled.  
>Knuckles looked down at Blaze. "YEAH?"<br>They could barely hear each other.  
>"TELL TAILS TO JUST GO! WE'LL CATCH UP LATER!"<br>"YOU SURE?"  
>"POSITIVE!"<br>"ALRIGHT!" Knuckles yelled.  
>He disappeared into the ship and a minute later the Sky Shadow began moving away from their burning home. Blaze looked back at the van and headed for it.<br>Back inside, Lightning still had Jason pinned.  
>"It's a shame, really." Lightning said. "I was hoping for more of a challenge from you."<br>"Careful... what you... wish for." Jason said. "I just... might surprise you."  
>"I don't think so, Jason. You're gonna be..."<br>He was cut off by a loud crashing sound. They both looked at the front entrance. The Freedom Fighters van came crashing through the front doors and hit Lightning, knocking him down the burning hallway. Blaze got out of the van and helped Jason into the back. She then crawled back into the front seat and backed the van out of the burning mansion and headed down the road.


	13. Chapter 13

Blaze pulled the van over to the side of the road and put it in park. She turned around and looked in the back. Jason was still lying face-down on the floor of the van but at least he was moving now.  
>"How are you feeling?" asked Blaze.<br>"I'm doin' better." Jason said. "I just a few more minutes."  
>Just the a lightning bolt struck the ground in front of the van. Blaze quickly turned around and looked in the rear view mirror.<br>"We don't have a few minutes." Blaze said, putting the van in drive and slamming on the gas pedal.  
>The van sped down the road with Lightning not far behind it. Jason tried to get up but fell back down. Lightning fired a lightning bolt towards the van. Blaze whipped around a corner, almost hitting a car and dodging Lightning's attack. The car they passed skidded to a stop. They were on a turnpike, how, heading for the highway.<p>

"Where are they, Tails?" Wave asked.  
>"Not sure." Tails said. "Somewhere in... New Hampshire."<br>"Jason going back home?" she asked.  
>"No." Tails said. "Him and Blaze are being chased by Lightning."<br>"What?" Wave said. "We have to help them! They don't stand a chance by themselves!"  
>"How?" Tails asked. "We don't even know where they are."<br>"Just go to the general area." Wave said. "We'll look around once we get there."  
>"Tails." Sonic said.<br>Tails looked at him and he nodded. Tails nodded back.  
>"Well..." he said. "Guess we're going to New Hampshire."<p>

Lightning fired a lightning bolt that flew over the van and struck a highway sign that was hanging over the road. It fell down and Blaze had to jerk the van to the left to avoid it. She quickly turned the wheel to the right to avoid an oncoming semi truck.  
>"Doin' okay back there?" Blaze asked.<br>"Never better." said Jason.  
>He fired a fireball at the back door of the van, blowing it of its hinges. Lightning flew over the door and dodged a fireball.<br>"Stay still while I'm tryin' to hit you!" Jason yelled.  
>Lightning seemed to be going faster than before. He was almost to the van. Jason looked at Blaze.<br>"Hit the brakes." he said so only she could hear.  
>"What?" she asked. "Are you crazy?"<br>"Trust me." he said.  
>She hesitated but eventually nodded and slammed on the brakes. The van stopped but Lightning kept going. Jason pulled back and punched Lightning in the face when he was close enough. The force of Jason's punch combined with Lightning's speed sent him flying backwards. Blaze stepped on the gas again and took off, leaving Lightning in the road. They turned off an exit and parked the van under a bridge. They got out and pressed up against the wall.<br>"What now?" Blaze asked.  
>"We wait, Blaze." Jason said. "We wait."<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

"Are we there yet?" asked Wave.  
>"We've just crossed the New Hampshire border." said Tails.<br>"How much longer?" asked Wave.  
>"Hard to say." said Tails. "We still don't know where they are."<br>"It's all right, Wave." said Sonic. "We'll find them."  
>"Sonic..." said Wave. "Couldn't you just look for them? With your speed, you should find them in no time."<br>Sonic, and Knuckles looked at each other.  
>"I..." said Sonic. "didn't really think of that." He went over to the door of the ship that led outside. "Open the door, Tails. I'm going down there."<br>"Got it." said Tails. "Hold on. I'll get lower."  
>The doors opened and the ground was getting closer. They were now right above the trees.<br>"This is as close as I can go, Sonic." said Tails.  
>"Be right back." said Sonic, and he jumped.<p>

"How much longer are we going to wait?" asked Blaze.  
>"As long as it takes." said Jason. "Whoops." whispered Jason.<br>"What?" asked Blaze.  
>"Forgot to hide the van." Jason used psychokinesis to lift the van up and of the road behind a large bush and a tree. "There. It's hidden."<br>They then heard cars screeching to a stop on the bridge above them. Then there was en explosion and screaming.  
>"Shh." said Jason, pressing up against the wall.<br>"Well, shouldn't we help them?" asked Blaze. "I mean... isn't that our job?"  
>"I would love to, Blaze." said Jason. "But we're just not strong enough."<br>"I don't care." said Blaze. "It's our duty to help them."  
>She stepped away from the wall and headed out from under the bridge.<br>"Wait!" said Jason. "I'm coming with you."  
>Jason and Blaze ran up the hill on the side of the bridge and stepped over the guard rail onto the bridge. They saw Lightning hovering in the air.<br>"There you are, Jason." said Lightning. "Been lookin' for you."  
>"Well, you found me." Jason said, pulling out his sword.<br>Lightning raised his hand and lightning shot out. Jason held up his sword and deflected the lightning. Lightning kept throwing lightning bolts at Jason. Jason swung his sword, knocking away the lightning bolts. Blaze ducked as one flew over her head.  
>"Hey!" she said."Watch it!"<br>"Sorry!" yelled Jason, deflecting another bolt.  
>Lightning lowered his hand and returned to ground level.<br>"It seems we're at a stale mate." said Lightning.  
>"How so?" asked Jason.<br>"From the looks of things..." said Lightning. "we're evenly matched when it comes to special abilities."  
>"So, what do you propose?"<br>"How about we do it the old-fashioned way?"  
>Jason thought for a second. "Jousting?"<br>"What?" asked Lightning. "No! Hand-to-hand combat."  
>"Oh." said Jason. "All right."<br>Jason's sword folded away and Jason put it in his pocket. He then raised his fists.  
>"Jason!" yelled Blaze. "What are you doing?"<br>Lightning charged towards Jason.  
>"What do you mean?" asked Jason.<br>Lightning was getting closer.  
>"Your weakness is lightning!" she yelled.<br>"Oh." said Jason.  
>Lightning slammed into Jason, knocking him to the ground. Jason took a deep breath and slowly stood up.<br>"Come on, Jason!" yelled Lightning. "Fight back."  
>Jason ran towards Lightning. Lightning raised his fists. Jason grabbed his wrists, getting zapped with lightning. They both became engulfed in lightning. A pillar of lightning shot up towards the sky.<p>

Sonic rushed towards a tall building. He burst through the front door and rushed up the flight of stairs and burst through the door to the roof. He immediately saw the pillar of lightning ascending towards the sky. As did Tails and the others. Sonic took off towards the bridge to aid Jason.


	15. Chapter 15

"You can't hold on forever, Jason." said Lightning.  
>Jason kept holding onto Lightning's wrists, but he was getting weaker. He then let go and fell to the floor. He tried to get up but Lightning kicked him in the stomach.<br>"You're no match for me." said Lightning. "You're weak."  
>He kicked Jason two more times before Sonic appeared. He rushed at Lightning. Quicker than a blink of an eye, Lightning spun around and grabbed Sonic by the throat.<br>"So, you're Sonic." said Lightning, tightening his grip. "We didn't get a chance to fight earlier, did we?"  
>"Come on, Lightning." said Sonic. "Is this all you got?"<br>"Oh, this isn't even close to my full power."  
>"Maybe you can show me some other time."<br>"What?" asked Lightning, confused. "What are you talking about?"  
>"My ride's here." Sonic said with a smile.<br>"What?" asked Lightning, looking up.  
>The Sky Shadow hovered above them. Blaze took this opportunity and threw a couple fire balls at Lightning. He let go of Sonic, who then ran to join Jason and Blaze.<br>"Come on, guys!" yelled Knuckles. "Let's go!"  
>Lightning fired at the Sky Shadow. One bolt almost hit Knuckles.<br>"Knuckles!" yelled Jason, getting to his feet. "Take the ship to that tall building!" he said, pointing to a nearby 15-story apartment building.  
>"You got it!" Knuckles yelled, disappearing back into the ship.<br>The ship door closed and the ship started to turn around.  
>"Let's go!" Jason yelled. "To the building!"<br>Blaze and Sonic started running to the building. Lightning spotted them and launched a lightning bolt at them. It shot passed them and struck the ground. Jason ran to a nearby streetlight and pulled it out of the ground. He ran at Lightning and swung the pole. It collided with Lightning, hard, knocking him off the bridge. Jason dropped the pole and made his way to the building. They were halfway to the building when Lightning flew up into the sky and threw a couple more lightning bolts. Jason pulled out his sword and deflected a few. Sonic grabbed Blaze's arm and pulled her out of the way of an incoming bolt.  
>"Run faster!" yelled Jason.<br>Sonic got to the door of the building first and opened it. Blaze went in first and Sonic followed her. They were in the lobby of the building, near the front desk. The man sitting at the front desk instantly looked up from what he was doing. Lightning threw a couple more bolts. Jason deflected them, sending one flying over Sonic's head. The man at the desk dove for cover. Sonic stopped and turned around.  
>"Just go!" yelled Jason, deflecting another bolt. "I'll hold him off!"<br>Sonic nodded and he and Blaze made their way to a nearby elevator, taking it to the top floor. Lightning was getting closer. Jason kept deflecting bolts until he felt like Sonic and Blaze made it to the Sky Shadow. He dove into the building and out of the way of an incoming lightning bolt. Lightning reached the door and entered. Jason realized there was no time for the elevator so he decided to take the stairs. Lightning followed. Jason ran down the end of the hall and ran up the stairs to the second floor, and then to the third floor. The stairs were blocked by an "Under Construction" sign. Jason let out an angry sigh and took off down the hall. Lightning reached the third floor as well and started launching lightning bolts down the hall. Jason deflected them with his sword. People who lived on the third floor all opened their doors to see what the commotion was.  
>"Get back in your rooms!" Jason yelled, deflecting another bolt.<br>As Lightning raced passed, people quickly closed their doors. Jason got to the end of the hall and ran up the stairs to the 10th floor. Lightning caught up to him and grabbed him by the ankle. Jason yelled out a cry of surprise and kicked him off. He stumbled up to the 13th floor and launched a couple of fireballs at Lightning. Jason finally made it to the roof and saw the Sky Shadow at the far end.  
>"Hurry up!" yelled Wave.<br>Jason looked back and saw Lightning coming up the stairs. He turned back and took off towards the Sky Shadow.  
>"Come on!" yelled Wave. "He's right behind you!"<br>"Get the ship moving!" yelled Jason. "And open the back!"  
>Jason looked back and saw Lightning chasing him. The Sky Shadow had turned, the back facing the building. The hangar door was opening. Lightning bolts shot passed Jason's head. The Sky Shadow was picking up speed. Jason got to the edge of the building and jumped. Seeing that he wasn't going to make it, he held out his hands and grabbed onto the edge of the ramp. He hoisted himself halfway up when he heard rapidly approaching footsteps. He looked up and saw Wave. When she got to him she held out her hand. Jason took it and she helped him up.<br>"What now?" she asked.  
>Jason looked out of the hangar and saw Lightning. He had taken flight and was now chasing them.<br>"Tell Tails to go faster." Jason said, without taking his eyes off of Lightning.  
>Wave took off back towards the control room. Jason pulled out his sword and prepared himself for round six.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Lightning fired another bolt. Jason deflected it with his sword. Lightning launched a couple more and Jason deflected them. Lightning brought his hand back and then launched a charged bolt. Jason rolled out of the way and launched a couple energy balls at Lightning. One hit him and he was stunned for a moment. Jason ran to the side of the hangar and pressed a button on the wall.  
>"Tails." he said into a speaker. "You're gonna have to lose him."<br>"Roger that." said Tails through the speaker on his end.  
>The ship immediately tilted up and started going higher. Stuff started to slide out of the hangar. Jason grabbed onto a chain hanging from the ceiling. The ship was going higher at a steeper angle. Jason spotted the team's E-Gear. They were starting to slide towards the hangar door. Jason used psychokinesis to grab them and prevent them from falling out. The ship began to spin and roll. A couple crates fell out and hit Lightning, slowing him down a bit. Jason was trying hard to hold onto the E-Gear. Then the door that led to the inside of the ship opened and Knuckles appeared. He was clinging on to the walls with his sharp gloves.<br>"Knuckles!" said Jason.  
>"Need help?" he asked.<br>"Can you carry all but one of these E-Gear's to the control room?"  
>"I don't think so." he said.<br>"Then go get Silver. And hurry."  
>"You got it." he said, and made his way back to the control room.<br>A minute or so later, Silver appeared.  
>"Hey , Jason." said Silver.<br>"Silver! Can you take all but one of these to the bridge?"  
>"Sure." he said, using psychokinesis to grab all but one of the E-Gears. "Be careful."<br>"You don't have to tell me twice." said Jason.  
>As soon as Silver had the E-Gears and left the hangar, Jason maneuvered the remaining E-Gear over to him. When it was close enough, he grabbed it and let go of the chain. He fell out of the hangar into the sky, passing Lightning. Lightning looked back as Jason positioned the E-Gear beneath his feet. Now standing on the board, Jason raced back towards the ship to guard it.<br>"Foolish mistake." said Lightning. "The sky belongs to me!" he said, shooting a bolt into the sky.  
>Everything turned dark and storm clouds covered the sky. Thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky. Jason maneuvered his board left and right dodging lightning bolts. Lightning flew at him. The collision caused a loud booming noise as Lightning was now a part of the sky itself. Lightning grabbed a hold of Jason.<br>"You can't win, Jason." said Lightning. "I'm stronger."  
>Lightning headbutted Jason and he lost is concentration, causing him to slip off the board. Lightning headed back towards the ship. Jason held on to the E-Gear with one hand so he wouldn't fall off. Lightning looked back and saw Jason holding on to his board.<br>"Why not just let go?" asked Lightning. "It's not like the fall will kill you!"  
>"If I let go I won't be able to catch up again!"<br>Lightning flew back to Jason and landed on the E-Gear. He looked down below and smiled.  
>"Looks like our stop." said Lightning. He shot a couple bolts into the sky. "But first to bring down your precious ship."<br>A multitude of lightning bolts struck the ship causing the engines to explode. It looked like a miniature lightning storm attacking the ship. It began to fall out of the sky.  
>"NO!" yelled Jason, watching it descend.<br>"You know you never could've won against me, Jason." said Lightning, squatting down on the board to get closer to Jason. "I'm more powerful than you could ever hope to be."  
>"Maybe so." said Jason. "But I have something more powerful than you."<br>"And what's that?" asked Lightning.  
>"My friends." said Jason.<br>He hit a small button towards the front of the board. Air stopped flowing out of the board and it began to fall, Jason along with it. Lightning hovered in the air.

"Get this thing under control!" yelled Knuckles.  
>"I'm trying!" yelled Tails.<br>"What's wrong?" asked Silver, finally entering the control room with all the E-Gears. "Why are we falling?"  
>Tails pushed a button on the control panel. An image appeared on a screen on the console.<br>"Well, that's not good." said Tails.  
>"What is it?" asked Blaze.<br>"Everybody brace for impact!" yelled Tails. "We've lost our engines!"  
>"Oh, this is bad." said Wave, grabbing a handlebar , as did everyone else.<p>

Jason saw the ship crash into a large factory-like building, but it did not explode. Jason crashed through the roof of the factory . He continued to crash through the third and second floors, coming to a hard stop on the first floor.


	17. Chapter 17

"That hurt." said Jason, getting to his feet.  
>He looked up through the hole in the ceiling. He could see all the way to the sky. He brushed the dust off of his shirt and pants. He created a fireball in his hand to use as a torch. He saw several test tubes scattered across the floor. Most of which were broken. There were overturned metallic tables surrounded by broken glass and other materials. He continued walking through the darkness when his hand lit up something against the wall. Jason went over to investigate. It was a containment tube filled with some kind of liquid. And there was something in it. He looked closer and saw what it was. It was a female echidna wearing some kind of armor. She was curled up in the fetal position, suspended in the liquid.<br>"What the-" said Jason.  
>"Jason!" came a distant voice.<br>Jason turned around. He couldn't see a thing.  
>"WAVE?" Jason yelled back. "IS THAT YOU?"<br>"JASON!" came the voice again. It was getting closer. "WHERE ARE YOU?"  
>"FIRST FLOOR!" Jason yelled back. "LOOK FOR THE LIGHT!" He turned back towards the containment unit. "Who are you?" he asked, not expecting a response.<br>"Jason!" came a voice. It sounded close.  
>Jason turned around and saw Wave running toward him. She was being followed by the others. She stopped running when she got in front of him.<br>"I'm so glad we found you." she said. "This place gives me the creeps."  
>"Yeah?" he asked. "Well, check this out." he said stepping to the side, giving Wave a good view of the containment unit.<br>"Who is that?" asked Wave.  
>"Not sure." said Jason. "You know her?" he asked Knuckles.<br>Knuckles stepped forward. "No." he said, putting a hand on the glass. "She's not from my clan. That means she must be from Nocturnus." he paused. "But no. I don't know her."  
>Jason looked next to the containment unit and saw a table with syringes on it. The needles were pointing outward.<br>"Well, that's dangerous." said Jason.  
>"Not as dangerous as me." came a voice.<br>Lightning dropped down from above. When he hit the ground he caused a lightning concussion that sent everyone flying backwards. Wave collided with the table and her arm hit two of the syringes. She let out a cry of pain and held up her arm. The two syringes were stuck in her skin. Lightning approached her and grabbed her arm.  
>"What is this?" Wave asked.<br>"Chameleon DNA." said Lightning. "The scientists that were stationed here were studying its effects on that echidna." he said, motioning towards the containment unit. "It's effects vary among its host. If it works, you may gain one of the chameleon's abilities. If it doesn't... well, then... you'll die."  
>Jason quickly got to his feet and saw Lightning yank the two syringes out of Wave's arm. She let out another cry of pain. Jason pulled out his sword.<br>"Lightning!" yelled Jason. "It ends here."  
>Lightning threw Wave aside. She hit the containment unit, cracking the glass. Wave fell to the floor as the liquid inside the containment unit.<br>"Indeed it does." said Lightning, forming a lightning sword in his hand. "And we'll do it your way."


	18. Chapter 18

Jason ran at Lightning, sword drawn. Lightning swung his sword horizontally. Jason dropped to the floor while running, sliding on his knees and under Lightning's sword. He swung at Lightning's feet but Lightning hovered in the air, dodging the attack. Lightning kicked Jason in the face, knocking him on his back. Lightning grabbed Jason by the neck and picked him up.  
>"You disappoint me, Jason." said Lightning.<br>He threw Jason as hard as he could toward the second floor. Jason crashed through the ceiling to the second floor and then crashed through a wall. He stopped when he hit something metal. He fell to the floor and looked up. He saw the side of the Sky Shadow. He slowly got to his feet. He saw that he was near the door that led inside the ship. It was open. He looked back and saw Lightning. He was standing a few feet from Jason.  
>"You're so pathetic." said Lightning. "I can beat your best on your worst day."<br>He started walking towards Jason. Jason took off into the ship and Lightning followed. Jason used the chairs and bars on the walls to make his way through the control room of the crashed Sky Shadow. The back of the ship was aimed up at the sky at an almost perfect 90-degree angle. Jason reached the hallway that led to the hangar. He used his sword to make his way to the hangar. Lightning was close behind, sword at the ready. Jason burst through the door and fell against the back wall of the hangar. Lightning entered as well.  
>"It's a dead end." said Lightning.<br>He raised his fist. As did Jason. He used psychokinesis to pull a hanging chain towards him. He put his sword away and grabbed the chain. At the same time as Lightning launched a bolt, Jason used psychokinesis on a crank near the center of the right hangar wall. It began to ravel the chain that Jason was holding, pulling him out of the way of Lightning's attack. The crank continued to pull the chain and Jason along with it. He was nearing the open hangar door when Lightning launched a bolt. It struck the ceiling and the impact sent out a shock wave that launched Jason upwards. He reached out his hand and grabbed the end of the hangar ramp. He looked back and saw Lightning charging at him. He brought his feet up underneath his stomach and did a back-flip off the ramp. He landed on top of the ship. Lightning shot out of the hangar. Jason launched a couple of energy balls Lightning who just dodged them. Jason launched another one and Lightning deflected it with his sword. Lightning launched a couple of lightning bolts at Jason. But they were just deflected. Lightning put his sword away and rammed Jason, knocking him off the top of the ship. He tumbled down the top of the overturned ship and then proceeded to crash through the third and second floors and ended up back on the first. Light was now shining through the holes in the ceiling and floors. The rest of Jason's team were at the other end of the room. They all started running towards Jason to aid him. Lightning landed in front of Jason. He kicked Jason in the stomach, knocking him into a wall. He darted up to Jason and pinned his neck against the wall with his hand.  
>"I was really hoping for more of a fight from you, Jason." said Lightning. "This was really a disappointment."<br>"Maybe you should fight me, then." came a voice.  
>Lightning turned around and saw Shadow. He was holding the sword he had during his encounter with Jason.<br>"Shadow?" asked Jason. "How'd you find us?"  
>"Your trail of destruction wasn't hard to follow."<br>"Oh." said Jason. "Right."  
>"And who are you?" asked Lightning.<br>"I'm Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog."  
>"Well, then you'll fall like all the others." said Lightning, holding up his sword.<br>Shadow held up his sword and the fight began.


	19. Chapter 19

Lightning charged at Shadow. Shadow swung his sword horizontally. Lightning held up his sword vertically, blocking Shadow's attack. The collision sent off lightning sparks from Lightning's sword. Lightning flicked his sword up, causing Shadow's sword to raise. Lightning spun around with his sword pointing outward. Shadow blocked the attack. Lightning spun backward and held up his hand. Shadow raised his sword as Lightning shot out a constant stream of lightning. Shadow absorbed the lightning into his sword. When Lightning stopped his attack, Shadow flicked his sword in Lightning's direction, unleashing the absorbed lightning that was stored up. It hit Lightning directly, sending him flying backwards. Lightning got to one knee and looked up at Shadow.  
>"What is this power?" asked Lightning.<br>"My sword can absorb energy attacks such as your lightning." explained Shadow. "You're going to have to change your tactics if you wanna beat me."  
>Lightning let out a little growl and charged Shadow again. Lightning unleashed an onslaught of sword attacks. Shadow blocked them all. Lightning zipped behind Shadow and kicked him in the back. Shadow fell to the ground.<br>"Your sword may be powerful, hedgehog." said Lightning. "But you'll have to pick up the speed if you want to beat me."  
>Lightning raised his sword, ready to finish off Shadow. Lightning brought his sword down but was blocked by Jason.<br>"You!" yelled Lightning in anger. He took a step away from Jason and Shadow. "Back for more?"  
>"Are you kidding?" asked Jason. "I won't stop till your dead."<br>Shadow got up and faced Lightning.  
>"Two against one?" asked Lightning. "Hardly seems fair."<br>"Who ever said we fought fair?" asked Jason.  
>Jason swung his sword and Lightning blocked. Shadow swung and Lightning ducked, then he kicked Shadow in the leg causing him to fall to one knee. Lightning broke away from Jason and swung at Shadow. Shadow rolled out of the way and Lightning's sword struck the floor. Jason raised his sword and swung at Lightning. Lightning zipped backwards, causing Jason to miss. Lightning fired a lightning bolt at Jason, who dodged and rolled out of the way. Lightning's attack hit the ground, causing a couple sparks. Shadow threw a Chaos Spear at Lightning, stunning him. Then he did a running kick that knocked Lightning to the ground. Lightning got back to his feet. His eyes had started to glow bright yellow.<br>"Enough child's play!" he yelled.  
>He shot a stream of lightning up into the air. It broke through the ceilings and floors and burst through the roof and into the sky. Storm clouds formed and swirled above the abandoned lab. Lightning shot down through the wrecking ball-sized hole in the roof. Lightning hovered above the floor, surrounded by lightning.<br>"This is going to be difficult." said Jason.


	20. Chapter 20

Jason ducked as a lightning bolt shot over his head. Shadow deflected a bolt with his sword.  
>"You can do it, Jason!" yelled Wave.<br>"Easy for you to say!" Jason yelled back. "You're weakness isn't lightning!"  
>"Oh, yeah?" Wave yelled back. "When I get hit with a bolt, I'll let you know if it hurts or not!"<br>Lightning fired a multi-blast at Jason, who rolled to the side. The blast struck the floor, sending off sparks.  
>"Quit running." said Shadow. "Stand up and fight."<br>He deflected another bolt.  
>"Whenever you're ready." said Jason, dodging another bolt.<br>Shadow held up his sword as Lightning fired a stream of lightning at him. The lightning was absorbed into the sword.  
>"Go." said Shadow.<br>"What?"  
>"GO!"<br>Jason took off towards Lightning. He circled around and attempted to sneak up from behind. He leaped at Lightning, who shot to the side, cancelling his attack against Shadow. He then fired a bolt at Jason. Jason let out a yell as the attack hit him. He then flew through the air and tumbled across the floor. He slid to a stop, his whole body covered in smoke. Shadow launched is attack at Lightning. The attack struck Lightning, knocking him into the wall behind him. He fell to the floor with a thud. Wave ran over to Jason and knelt down beside him.  
>"Are you okay?" asked Wave.<br>"I'm fine." said Jason, sitting up. "Shadow!" he yelled.  
>"What?" yelled Shadow, looking back.<br>"Chaos Blast!"  
>"I don't have an Emerald!" he yelled back.<br>"We brought them." said Wave.  
>"Who has them?"<br>"They're in a bag with the others."  
>"Knuckles?" yelled Jason.<br>"Yeah!"  
>"Throw an Emerald to Shadow!"<br>"Are you sure?" asked Knuckles. "Chaos Blast could bring the whole place down!"  
>"That's what I'm counting on!" yelled Jason.<br>"All right." said Knuckles, reaching into the bag. "If you say so."  
>He threw the Emerald as hard as he could at Shadow. Shadow grabbed it and raised it. Lightning stood up.<br>"You're so dead, Shadow!" he yelled.  
>He stopped when he saw the Emerald in Shadow's hand.<br>"Get the others." said Jason. "Get them out of here."  
>"What about you?" asked Wave.<br>"I'll be fine." said Jason, standing up. "Just go."  
>Wave nodded and ran back to the others. Jason took in a couple breaths and went to join the others.<br>"We need to go." said Wave.  
>"Got that right." said Sonic.<br>"Chaos..." Shadow started. Red energy flowed around him.  
>Jason and the others neared a hallway at the far end. Day light shown at the end, implying an exit.<br>"Hurry up!" yelled Wave.  
>"BLAST!" yelled Shadow.<br>A red energy erupted from Shadow. Lightning noticed the others running away. He fired a bolt into the crowd. The bolt struck Wave, knocking her over. The group continued running. They were halfway down the hallway.  
>"Jason!" yelled Wave.<br>Jason stopped and turned around. The others did the same.  
>"GO!" yelled Jason. "I got this."<br>The others continued running until they were outside. Jason took off for Wave. The Chaos Blast attack exploded, sending Lightning through the wall and knocking Jason on his back. Pieces of the ceiling started to fall down. Shadow held up the Emerald and disappeared in a flash of light.  
>"Wave!" yelled Jason.<br>The ceiling in the hallway started to collapse. Jason's view of Wave started to become obstructed by falling debris.  
>"Jason!" he could hear her yell. "Ja-" She was cut off at the same time Jason heard a loud thud.<br>"Wave!" he yelled.  
>He stood and started to run, but a hand grabbed his arm. It was Sonic.<br>"We have to go!" he yelled over the noise of the collapsing building.  
>"No!" yelled Jason. "There's still time!"<br>"There's no time!" yelled Sonic. "You're no good to the world if you die here!" Jason took a step back. "Let's go!" Sonic yelled again.  
>Jason took one last look down the hall, now completely blocked by debris. He then turned and took off outside. As he and Sonic made it out of the hallway, it collapsed.<br>"Where's Wave?" asked didn't answer. He just looked at her and shook his head. "Oh, no."  
>"Wave." Tails said softly.<p>

The group headed back to the city. They now stood in front of an abandoned office building. It was night time and it was raining.  
>"This looks like a nice temporary spot." said Blaze.<br>The group entered the building, all except for Jason. He didn't move. When Blaze saw him she stopped, letting the others pass her. She then went back outside and stood in front of Jason.  
>"You coming?" she asked.<br>"I can't believe she's gone." he said.  
>"Jason..."<br>"And he's still out there!" yelled Jason, startling Blaze a bit. "She died for nothing."  
>He hung his head and took a deep breath. Blaze could tell he was trying to keep from crying. She then gave him a hug. And he hugged her back.<br>"We'll find him." said Blaze. "I promise."  
>They separated.<br>"Thanks." said Jason.  
>"Come on." said Blaze. "Let's get out of the rain."<br>Jason nodded and they headed inside.


End file.
